ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DD Girls (claymade)
The '''DD Girls '''are five Youma who work for the Darkmistress. They are possibly her most powerful youma. She had trained each and every one of them personally. They were her strong right arm, the enforcers of her will. Unlike most monsters who act as a team, the DD Girls are undeterred by the loss of teammates, nor do they squabble among themselves for personal glory and focus purely upon their goal. Profile Appearance There are five of them, each clad in an extremely skimpy, midriff-baring outfit. From each of their backs sprout a single pair of long, diaphanous wings, shaped like those of a dragonfly. From each of their foreheads sprout a smaller, purely decorative pair of wings—these ones feathered. The main difference between the five is their color; each of them is a different hue. Information |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 18: Joining Forces, Jadeite opened a portal to send him, the Darkmistress, and the DD Girls to the human world. Because of his injuries while he was able to open the portal, it was not quite stable, flickering alarmingly at the edges. Though unstable they were able to make it and Jadeite lost no time in ordering every flying youma to form an advanced team. Though due to his injuries he had his subordinate Marceat convey it for it. Throughout it all the Darkmistress seeing how injured he was began to quietly revise her plans for how to best to handle the present situation. The Darkmistress leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the DD Girls following close behind. Jadeite was flying along to her left, Marceat beside him, and all of them were surrounded by the horde of lesser youma. It was only the Darkmistress’ finely honed danger sense that saved her from the ambush. A panicked Marceat ordered the youma to attack only to be knocked down by the Darkmistress who realizing it was an ambush ordered them to raise their barriers. Watching the aerial battle desperation starting to tint her thoughts as her eyes swept across the battlefield, listening to the screams and crashes, watching the volleys of projectiles crisscrossing through the air from all different locations to all different targets. The enemy was hounding her forces mercilessly. Appear and disappear. Hit and fade. Every seeming advantage leading into another trap. While few of these warriors seemed as strong as the average youma in a direct fight, it was becoming clear that Jadeite's horde didn't have a tenth of their discipline, coordination or intelligence. Realizing they didn’t have time to wear them down she and Jadeite began arguing on what to do. Darkmistress suggested sending a strike team to stop te ceremony while the main team was occupied with them. With Jadeite’s grudging agreement she sent the DD Girls. When they arrived only to find Jadeite he informed them that the portal was to unstable to bring their leader and that she would be their shortly. Though suspicious making a decision of that magnitude, to oppose one of Beryl's chosen, was not something they could do on their own initiative. He was about order them to find the enemy when they spotted the Sailor Senshi approaching. The Senshi skidded to a stop a Jadeite and the DD Girls materialized in their path. Raising his hand in a gesture of non-violence he informed the shocked Senshi that he wanted to join forces against the Dark Lords. While Jadeite was least trustworthy person they could imagine they reluctantly agreed that he had a point that the Dark Lords to powerful. While they didn’t like it they agreed to work with him. As the combined Senshi and Dark Kingdom assault group left the leader of the DD Girls, Modra asked Jadeite if the Senshi were going to get into an accident. The Dark General rounded on her and called the suggestion cowardly. Modra pouted for a few seconds then asked his about after the Dark Lords were defeated. Jadeite looked at her like one would look at a particularly stupid child and told her immediately. As Mercury surveyed Furinkan High the DD Girls and Mars wanted to attack the Dark Lords right away. However Jadeite and Moon opted to wait and search for their summoning device. Luna was the deciding vote to move in. It was obvious to everyone present—except, perhaps, Sailor Moon—that Jadeite’s suggestion of staying back to provide "coordination and support" was mostly an excuse for staying out of the thick of combat with his debilitating injuries. No one bothered to call him on it. Luna quickly agreed to join him. The Senshi darted through the entrance in the wall, into the school grounds, while the DD Girls simply flew over it, landing on the other side. They slowly fanned out through the inner yard, their senses alert, ready for attackers, traps, anything. They were all ready to launch their attacks at a moment's notice, but nothing disturbed the eerie quiet of the deserted school. Until they heard Ranma’s voice across the school's P. A. system. In Chapter 19: Death Duel, the Senshi and the DD Girls darted across the inner grounds of Furinkan High. They found Ranma and Ryoga clad in all their gaudy regalia standing next to each other, partway down the hall, their arms crossed as they barred the way forward. The leader of the DD Girls were the first to attack while Mercury sat back and watched. Seeing how good the two were at close combat Mercury suggested that they spread out and wear them down, but the youma who felt that it was a mistake of Jadeite’s part to fear the Dark Lord’s pointedly ignored her. Thinking that she had Ryoga cornered they moved in for the kill only to be blasted back by the Bakusai Tenketsu. With their formation lost Ranma took the opportunity to attack. Though they tried to defend themselves they proved to be no match for him though he eventually had to dodge the leader Modra was left disoriented and open for Ryoga to finish her off. It was only the intervention of Sailor Mars that saved her life. Mondra demanded to know why Mar’s saved her however her answer that they were allies only filled her with rage and Mars returned to the battle she vowed to see her dead. Realizing that they had to fight smarter after tracking them down at the cafeteria and blasting through their makeshift barricade of tables they had constructed in front of the entrance. They spread out, quickly taking positions all around the room where they could launch attack from all different angles without putting their allies in the line of fire. The two boys exchanged a quick glance. Then, in unison, they vaulted over the counter, launching themselves at their foes. The DD Girls and Sailor Senshi both swung to target them, preparing to unleash their combined firepower at the two charging humans. Only for Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo to burst in to rescue them. In Chapter 20: Throw Down, the DD Girls didn’t waste anytime attacking them. It was complete pandemonium. It could hardly be called a "fight", really—everyone was simply trying to dodge their way to some measure of cover, while simultaneously attacking their enemies as best they could. Violent, raging bedlam was unleashed across the cafeteria. The allied Senshi and youma still had the numbers advantage, and were able to put more firepower into the air. Their foes fell back under the assault... but the balance had shifted now. The Dark Lords' retreat was no longer the desperate flight it had been, but rather an unhurried regrouping. The fighters were pulling together, even as they moved to a more secure position. Slowly they made their way to the hole Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo had created. The DD Girls tried to stop them only to be stopped by Mars who recognized Shampoo and figured that she was being controlled. The DD Girls used this as an excuse to cancel their alliance. The Senshi were rescued by Ranma choosing that moment to attack. As Ranma fought off the four DD Girls, Ryouga rejoining the fray too, with Shampoo and Akane, and Ukyo not far behind. With no other choice the leader of the DD Girls agreed not to hurt Shampoo. Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo were working together to fight off a DD Girl when Ukyo saw Sailor Mars approaching so pulled Akane away and threw her at the Senshi. Turning back to the fight find Zelen trading blows with Shampoo quickly gaining the upper hand. As Ruzova swooped around to attack from the Joketsuzoku warrior's flank. Ukyo raised her battle spatula, ready to dive into the fray. Only for Ranma and Ryoga to appear. Seeing the two hold their own Shampoo and Ukyo left to deal with Senshi. Though both were injured and tired without the Senshi’s input the DD Girl used more straight forward tactics which Ranma quickly exploited. The battle had raged the length and breadth of the school as they cornered the Dark Lords in one of the classrooms the five were about to unleash their final attack when Modra that only Ryoga was there. Realizing that it was a trap she was to late in warning her comrades as the floor underneath Ruzova's feet burst upward as a teacher's desk exploded through it from the room below, crushing her into the ceiling. Ranma leaped up from the hole he created causing the DD Girls to turn to him turning their back to Ryoga who wasted no time exploiting. In the confusion the two then systematically taking out the youma until only Modra was left. The leader of the DD Girls looked in a panicked circle around her, at what remained of her elite force. Of Ruzova, embedded in the ceiling, nothing but her arm could be seen, twitching occasionally. Cerven was trying to get back to her hands and knees, without much success. Fialova and Zelen were both completely motionless. Ranma and Ryoga threw the youma through the wall where their limp bodies landed in front of Jadeite and Luna. In Chapter 22: Final Stand, Jadeite met up with them after as the building was exploding and they made their way to the Senshi. Despite the fact they were limping, staggering, and leaning on one another for support the Senshi tensed, preparing for battle, but Jadeite just asked if the Dark Lords had been dealt with. They were both relieved and humiliated when Sailor Moon recounted how she took them on and defeated them by herself. Just before they returned to the Dark Kingdom Mercury sensed the presence of Brenda. Figuring that since she was originally a Dark Kingdom youma breaking the bowl had no effect on her the Senshi gave chase while Jadeite and the DD Girls watched in satisfaction of the traitor getting her just deserts. Upon sensing her demise the group departed. Do to the Darkmistress's unnatural powers it took awhile for the dust that had once been her to dissipated into nothingness. Long enough for the DD Girls to find it. Modra took a step forward and kicked the pile of dust, scattering it. Cohesion lost, it finally vaporized, leaving behind dead, rotting grass everywhere it had spread as well as the Darkmistress's headpiece. She then knelt down, picking up the talisman with both hands and placed it on her head |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter Three: Assault, the Sailor Senshi were on their way to the Dark Kingdom to fight Queen Beryl, at the same time the majority of their forces were dealing with the army amassed to stop Metaria. The DD Girls asked to be sent to deal with the Senshi as Modra saw it as a change to get revenge for Mars. Now that she possessed the Dark Mistresses headdress she tried to trick Sailor Moon by disguising themselves as Tuxedo Mask and nearly succeeded in trapping her, even though the Senshi were aware it was a trick. Sailor Jupiter was going to attack them, but she used an illusion of Motoki Furuhata to cause her to hesitate and they took the opportunity to bind her in their vine limbs. They began to electrocute her, and they moved up close to her so the Senshi could not help, but Jupiter used her own thunder to channel it through herself, causing an explosion, killing two of the DD Girls, but perishing, herself. Sailor Mercury stayed behind to hold off the surviving three youma. Modra disguised herself as Ryo Urawa, but she was able to see through the illusion, using her computer and found the source of her illusions. She made a fiery explosion, which Mercury read as another illusion and prepared herself as the flames got closer and she entered the inferno. In the flames, the DD Girls binded her, torturing her, but Mercury smashed her computer against the gem on the headdress, destroying it and removing her ability to cast illusions, but Mercury died from her injuries. They attempted to snatch Sailor Moon from beneath the ice, but Sailor Venus pushed her out of the way, getting captured instead. Sailor Moon begged for them to release her, even offering the Silver Crystal, but they rejected it, saying they'd take it after they killed her and they pulled Sailor Venus underground, where they tortured her. Sailor Venus killed one of them using Crescent Beam at point-blank range but it resulted in her death too. The two remaining girls captured Sailor Mars in a huge pile of rubble. As Sailor Moon waited in silence if her friend survived, one of the DD Girls appeared from the ice, and was about to kill her, but from the glacier, Sailor Mars unleashed Fire Soul, killing the DD Girl and the surviving Modra tortured Mars, breaking the ice structure. Before she could attack Moon, a weakened Sailor Mars grabbed her, and immolated herself and Modra, killing her, before succumbing to her injuries. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Charecters